Music was my first love
by Majin Micha
Summary: Molly Hooper liebte die Musik, war sie die einzige Möglichkeit ihren Gefühlen eine kräftige Stimme geben zu können. **One-Shot** - Sherlolly-


Die genannten Figuren gehören Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Es wird mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdient. Sie dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung.

* * *

Molly Hooper liebte die Musik, war sie die einzige Möglichkeit ihren Gefühlen eine kräftige Stimme geben zu können.

Sie war in ihrer Arbeit nur als die scheue, schüchterne Pathologin bekannt, die stotterte und wenig Widerworte gab.

Doch wenn sie sang, verschwand diese Person und eine andere Molly Hooper kam zum Vorschein.

Willensstark, extrovertiert, sexy.

Natürlich war sie keine Profisängerin und sie würde es wohl auch nie in die Charts schaffen, aber dennoch konnte Molly mit Hilfe ihrer Stimme und natürlich der Wahl der richtigen Lieder andere Menschen zum Denken anregen.

Nicht, dass sie das je absichtlich getan hätte - doch jedes Mal wenn sie sang, vergaß Molly die Welt um sich herum, vergaß ihre Probleme, ihre Ängste, Sorgen, unerfüllten Wünsche und Träume.

Wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten, so sah die Welt während dem Singen viel anders aus.

Und wenn es auch nicht ihre eigenen Lieder waren, die sie sang, so wählte Molly stets diese aus, die ihrer Gefühlswelt entsprachen.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie diese Lieder sang, starb ein klitzekleiner Teil tief in ihr drin.

* * *

Jeden Donnerstag veranstaltete der Besitzer eine Art Karaoke-Wettbewerb mit einer Live-Band.

Der überragende Gewinner erhielt eine Kleinanzeige in der London Times, sowie eine Flasche guten alten Whiskey's und - natürlich - die entsprechende Anerkennung.

Molly Hooper hätte sich natürlich niemals freiwillig an diesem Wettbewerb beteiligt, doch ihre beste Freundin Mary Watson hatte sie hinterrücks ausgetrickst.

Der Abend - offiziell betitelt als "Mädelsabend" - bestünde darin, sich die Seele vom Leib zu singen und soviel zu trinken, bis man nicht mehr stehen konnte.

Nun stand Molly Hooper allerdings- stocknüchtern - am Aufgang einer großen, mit Holzpanelen bedeckten Bühne.

Sie schluckte hart und schoss Mary, die fröhlich grinsend mit ihrem Mann John Watson an der Seite im Publikum saß, einen bösen Blick zu.

Mary wusste, dass sie nur selten vor Publikum sang, sie hatte schließlich nicht gerne die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Menge, die sie beurteilten und beobachteten, abwarteten, bis sie einen Fehler machen würde.

Wenn Molly sang, dann in Clubs oder Bars, wenn es genügend Andere gab, die sie dabei unterstützen.

Als sie nun an diesem Tag an der Reihe war, verschwand nicht wie gewohnt die Nervosität in ihr.

Ihre Hände wurden feucht, ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an, die Kehle wie zugeschnürt.

Sie schluckte erneut und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Dann wurde ihr Name aufgerufen und Molly blickte auf, bestieg vorsichtig die Treppen und betrag langsam die Bühne.

Das Publikum klatschte und als Molly einen schüchternen Blick in die Menge warf, sah sie wie ihr John und Mary zuzwinkerten, die Daumen demonstrativ nach oben gestreckt.

Sie wollten, dass sie gewann.

Doch Molly interessierte der Wettbewerb herzlich wenig.

Ihr ging es im Grunde nur darum, ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Als die Band die ersten Töne ihres ausgewählten Liedes spielte, schloss Molly die Augen, hörte und fühlte die weichen Klänge der Musik und wurde eins mit ihr.

Das große Publikum, nur drei Meter von ihr entfernt, vergaß sie für diesen Augenblick.

Sie öffnete den Mund und begann zu singen:

_I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong, You make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love_

Molly sang das bekannte Partylied als instrumentale Version und mit soviel Gefühl, wie sie in diesem Moment aufbrachte.

Das Herz klopfte ihr noch immer bis zum Hals und sie spürte, dass ihre Hände, welche krampfartig das Mikrofon umklammerten, zitterten.

Dennoch versuchte sie, ihre vielen Emotionen in dieses Lied zu stecken und da es komplett mucksmäuschenstill in der Bar war - keine Buh-Rufe wie bei einigen anderen Teilnehmern, wusste Molly instinktiv, dass die Menschen mit ihr fühlten.

Ihre Stimme wurde kräftiger, als das Lied einige Takte schneller wurde.

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore.  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here, Watch, my eyes are filled with fear.  
Tell me, do you feel the same? __Hold me in your arms again !_

Als Molly mit weicher Stimme weitersang, die Augen in Konzentration geschlossen, sah sie Sherlocks Gesicht vor ihr.

Das war meistens so, wenn sie diese Lieder sang.

Jeder wusste, wie es um sie stand und Molly glaubte nicht daran, dass Sherlock blind für ihre Gefühle war.

Sie wusste, dass er mit ihr spielte, wenn er wieder seine Experimente im Labor machte.

Er gab ihr natürlich nie ernsthaft Hoffnung, aber es tat ihr dennoch im Herzen weh, den Mann den sie liebte, jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, jeden Tag hoffen zu müssen, obwohl diese Hoffnung eigentlich vergebens war.

John und Mary, die die gesamte Zeit mit Molly mitfieberten, sahen leider, wie sehr ihr das Lied zu Herzen ging und wechselten einen unsicheren Blick.

Mollys Stimme wurde kräftiger, aber gleichzeitig auch trauriger.

_All the years, All the times, You have never been to blame.  
And now my eyes are open, And now my heart is closing.  
And all the tears, All the lies, All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change. And now my eyes are open_

_I need your love, I need your time  
When everything's wrong, You make it right  
I feel so high, I come alive  
I need to be free…._

Molly spürte, wie ihre Stimme brüchiger wurde, die Tränen jedoch erst, als diese langsam ihre Wangen hinabrannten.

Es passierte ihr öfters, dass sie die Emotionen beim Singen überkamen, aber noch nie war es ihr in der Öffentlichkeit und bei so vielen Menschen passiert.

Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren und Molly die Augen aufschlug, sah sie die vielen Menschen, die sie bewundert und auch mitfühlend betrachteten.

Sofort war ihr der gesamte Auftritt peinlich und sie wurde schlagartig rot.

Dann jedoch brach der große Applaus los, der nur ihr allein galt und Molly lächelte schüchtern in die Menge, als sie sich hastig die Tränen beiseite strich.

Sie verbeugte sich artig, dankte der Band hinter sich und wandte sich ab.

Als sie sich ein letztes Mal zu der jubelnden Menge umdrehte, erhaschte sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine größere Gestalt, die sich abseits von den anderen Besuchern versteckt im Dunkeln, aufhielt.

Das Lächeln gefror ihr im Gesicht und sie erstarrte.

Mary sah wie sich Mollys Körperhaltung änderte und drehte sich ebenfalls um, folgte ihrem Blick.

Überrascht stieß sie ihren Mann neben sich an und auch John wandte den Blick ab, um nach hinten zu sehen.

Das einzige was er noch sah, war die Spitze eines Mantels, als der Mann die Bar mit schnellen, großen Schritten verließ.

Molly hingegen hätte die männliche Person überall wiedererkannt, die markanten Gesichtszüge, die hohen Wangenknochen und der braune Lockenkopf verfolgte sie schließlich auch jede Nacht in ihrem Träumen.

Sie rannte hastig von der Bühne, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und verschwand durch die Notfalltür nach draußen.

Sie hatte für heute definitiv genug.

* * *

Die Fahrt mit dem Taxi war nur von kurzer Dauer und Molly stieg aus, reichte dem Fahrer sein Geld.

Einen Moment überkam sie ein schlechtes Gefühl, Mary und John in der Bar allein gelassen zu haben, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Doch dieses Gefühl war schnell vorbei, als Molly erneut an das soeben Geschehene dachte.

Warum war Sherlock in der Bar gewesen?

Wie lange hatte er sie beobachtet?

Hatte er gewusst, für wen sie dieses Lied sang?

Hatte er ihre Tränen gesehen?

Molly seufzte tief und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen, kam sich unglaublich dämlich vor.

Wie hatte sie nur der fremden Welt da draußen ihre Gefühlswelt ohne Nachzudenken preisgeben können?

Niemand kannte sie, niemand kannte die Menschen mit denen sie normalerweise verkehrte. Und keiner wusste, wie es tatsächlich in ihr aussah.

Was war nur so verkehrt mit ihr, dass jeder Mensch sie so leicht umpolen und beeinflussen konnte?

Wieso hatte sie keine eigene verdammte Meinung?

Die frische, kühle Nachtluft, die Molly nun langsam einatmete, vertrieb ihre wirren Gedanken und half ihr, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Als sie im Dunkeln in den zweiten Stock zu ihrer Wohnung nach oben ging, den Schlüssel bereits in der Hand, schwor sie sich, nie mehr öffentlich zu singen und auf gar keinem Fall an einem weiteren Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, egal wie sehr Mary und John sie zukünftig drängen würden.

Es war ein Unterschied, leise und heimlich in ihrer Wohnung oder in der Pathologie zu singen, wo keiner sie sah oder hörte und niemand sie beurteilen konnte.

Sie nickte, mehr zu sich selbst und schaltete letztendlich das Licht ein, als sie vor ihrer bekannten Tür zum Stehen kam.

Sie hob den Kopf und erstarrte kurz, konnte im ersten Moment ihren Augen nicht trauen.

Den Schlüssel noch immer in der Hand verharrte Molly regungslos vor ihrer Eingangstür und bestaunte den Zettel, der an ihrer Tür klebte.

Noch ehe sie die erste Zeile komplett gelesen hatte, wusste sie dass es sich um einen Liedtext handelte.

Sie schluckte, als sie langsam das Papier an sich nahm und die offenkundig männliche Handschrift bewunderte:

**You make yourself a prisoner of me.  
You blind yourself, so you don't have to see.  
You turn your life, to a power above.  
You make yourself a**** Hostage Of Love!**

Mollys Gedanken rasten.

Wer würde ihr mitten in der Nacht einen Zettel mit einem solch eindeutigen Liedtext an die Wohnung hängen?

Sie sah Sherlocks Gesicht vor sich und fluchte sofort, schalt sich innerlich einen Narren.

Sie musste endlich über ihre unerwiderte Liebe zu diesem verdammten Privatdetektiv hinwegkommen.

Er erwiderte ihre Gefühle nicht, dass hatte er sie bereits wissen lassen.

Sie war froh, dass sie immerhin nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen nach seinem dramatischen Fall, eine Art Freund für ihn geworden war.

Das war mehr, als sie jemals geträumt hatte. Sie musste der Realität ins Auge sehen.

Er würde sie niemals lieben.

Molly faltete den Zettel vorsichtig in sich zusammen und steckte ihn behutsam in ihre Jackentasche, schloss letztendlich die Tür auf und trat ein.

Ihre Jacke und Schuhe waren schnell in der Garderobe verstaut und Molly seufzte erleichtert, endlich wieder kompletten festen Boden unter sich zu haben, statt der zwar teuren, aber dennoch unbequemen High Heels, die sie einfach nicht gewöhnt war.

Ihre Füße schmerzten und auch ihr Rücken knackste verdächtig.

Vielleicht sollte sie vor dem Zubettgehen noch eine heiße Dusche nehmen - das heiße Wasser würde auch bestimmt ihrer Gefühls- und Gedankenwelt gut tun.

Sie ging den kleinen, schmalen Gang entlang und ihr Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich ihren flauschigen Pyjama mit Kirschmotiv und schritt anschließend barfuss in ihre Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Während sie dort im Halbdunkel stand und langsam trank, noch immer verwirrt, blieb ihr Blick auf dem Papierhaufen kleben, der ihren Esstisch bedeckte.

Sie hatte nicht die Lust und Zeit gehabt, diesen zu beseitigen.

Molly grübelte kurz und runzelte die Stirn, dachte nach.

Sie schloss die kurze Distanz zu dem Tisch, nahm sich eine der oberen Akte und öffnete sie.

Es handelte sich um den Autopsiebericht eines jüngeren Mannes, den sie vor wenigen Tagen - gemeinsam mit Sherlock - obduziert hatte, Verdacht auf Mord durch die Verabreichung eines Drogencocktails.

Der kleine gelbe Zettel, den sie damals ebenfalls in der Akte verstaut hatte, flog durch die schnelle Handbewegung gen Boden und Molly bückte sich rasch, um ihn aufzuheben.

Sie hielt auf halber Strecke atemlos inne.

Die männliche Handschrift hatte sie sofort erkannt und ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

Molly lief zu ihrem Mantel zurück und nahm den Zettel heraus, ging erneut in ihre Küche, verglich die Handschrift auf dem Zettel mit der Handschrift aus der Akte.

Es war die Gleiche - und es war nicht Ihre.

Sherlock hatte ihr damals bei der Autopsie geholfen und sich Notizen gemacht, Molly wiederum hatte diese Notiz zusammen mit ihren wahrscheinlich versehentlich in die gleiche Akte gelegt.

Das ließ nur eine logische Erklärung zu: Sherlock war derjenige, der ihr den Zettel mit dem Songtext an ihre Tür geklebt hatte.

Er musste es getan haben, bevor sie von diesem Wettbewerb nach Hause gekommen war, wahrscheinlich nur wenige Minuten vor ihrer Ankunft.

Das wiederum ließ ebenfalls nur eines vermuten: Sherlock war noch immer in der Nähe!

Mollys Herz und Gedanken rasten.

Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun?

Sollte sie die Nachricht ignorieren oder ihm eine passende Antwort schicken?

Sie schluckte und schnappte sich ihr Telefon, blickte mehrere Minuten schweigend auf das Display, unsicher, den nächsten Schritt zu machen.

Dann schnaubte sie, erbost über sich selbst.

Das Leben war zu kurz, um Gelegenheiten ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Also fasste sie ihren letzten Rest Mut zusammen – den größten Teil hatte sie schließlich bereits beim Singen gegeben - und tippte:

**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it, where's the sense in that?  
****I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were.**

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Nachricht drückte Molly auf „senden", schluckte kräftig.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass sie bisher jemals so nervös und ängstlich zugleich gewesen war.

Das Telefon krampfhaft in ihrer Hand, schritt sie langsam ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Das Herz klopfte in ihrer Brust und Molly ließ den Kopf nach hinten kippen, atmete tief durch.

Sie schalt sich innerlich einen Narren – warum hatte sie ihm nur diese Nachricht geschickt?

Was, wenn sie sich geirrt hatte und es sich nicht um Sherlock, sondern einen anderen Mann handelte?

Sie blickte noch einmal auf den Zettel in Ihrer Hand, überlegte fieberhaft.

Sahen die Buchstaben auch wirklich genauso aus?

War die Notiz wirklich von Sherlock?

Das Telefon in ihrer Hand vibrierte und Molly zuckte zusammen, ließ es zu Boden fallen.

„Verdammt…"

Sie bückte sich und hob es hoch.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie die Nachricht öffnete. Sie war – wie sollte es auch anders sein - von Sherlock.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

**Woman I can hardly express, my mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness  
After all I'm forever in your debt, and woman I will try to express  
my inner feelings and thankfulness, for showing me the meaning of success.**

Molly warf das Handy beiseite und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

Laute Schluchzer entrangen sich ihrer Kehle und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Warum…?"

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr, Sherlock hatte sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden völlig auf den Kopf gestellt.

Was wollte er ihr damit sagen?

Warum verhielt er sich plötzlich so seltsam?

Was bedeutete das?

Sie stand auf und trat ans Fenster, blickte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

Im Spiegelbild konnte sie sich selbst erkennen, die Wangen und Augen vom Weinen gerötet, die Stirn gerunzelt.

Molly sah einfach nur schrecklich aus und sie hasste sich, dass sie sich wegen ihm wieder so miserabel fühlte.

Sie wandte sich ab, griff erneut nach dem Telefon, wusste, sie würde es sofort bereuen, trotzdem schrieb sie ihm eine Antwort:

**I keep on fallin' in, in love with you.  
Sometimes I love you, sometimes you make me blue.  
Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used.  
Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused.**

Molly stand regungslos, den Blick auf die Wanduhr gerichtet, als ihr Telefon innerhalb einer Minute erneut vibrierte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete sie ebenfalls diese Nachricht:

**Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have.  
Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have.**

**But you were always on my mind !**

Molly presste ungläubig die Hand vor den Mund, als sie die Zeilen immer und immer wieder las; sah, aber nicht verstand.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte.

War es ihm ernst?

Fühlte er tatsächlich etwas für Sie?

Ein lautes Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Molly erstarrte, blickte den Gang hinab zu ihrer Eingangstür.

Wartete - doch nichts geschah.

Hatte sie sich das Klopfen vielleicht nur eingebildet?

Das Klingeln ihres Telefons ließ sie zusammen zucken und sie öffnete die neue Nachricht.

**I feel I'm knockin' on Heaven's door...**

Molly blinzelte verblüfft, dann stahl sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Sie legte das Telefon beiseite und eilte zur Tür, spähte durch den Türspion nach draußen.

Ihr Lächeln auf den Lippen verblasste für einen kurzen Moment, als sie im Dunkeln niemanden erkennen konnte.

Sie riss die Wohnungstür und eilte nach draußen.

Ihr Körper prallte gegen einen Größeren und Molly wich automatisch zurück, erschrocken über den plötzlichen Zusammenstoß.

Doch starke Arme legten sich sanft um sie und erneut fühlte sie, wie sie gegen einen warmen Körper gepresst wurde.

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie Sherlocks unverwechselbaren Duft erkannte und atmete tief ein.

Ihre Hände fanden automatisch den Weg um seine Hüfte und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Einen Moment lang blieben sie regungslos stehen, einfach nur die Nähe des Anderen genießend.

Dann sah Molly auf und blickte geradewegs in seine Augen, welche sie wohl schon über einen längeren Zeitraum betrachteten.

Sie wurde flammend rot, als sie Sherlocks spitzbübisches Grinsen sah.

Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick und Mollys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sich sein Kopf zu ihr hinab senkte und sich ihre Münder zu ihrem ersten Kuss fanden.

Es sollten noch viele Weitere folgen.

* * *

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich Euch und Euren Familien eine besinnliche Adventszeit.

Vielleicht liest man sich noch vorher.

SYS

Eure MajinMicha


End file.
